Origin Comics: SpiderMan
by Origin Comics
Summary: Origin Comics: Spider-Man follows our favourite hero as he tries to balance a school life along with his Super-Hero life and fight the worst New York has to offer, evil forces are at work and being a hero now has never been tougher; can Peter handle it?
1. Bird of Prey

"Herman Schultz this is the third time this week!"

The middle aged man wearing what looked like a bizarre yellowish Halloween costume spun round and saw Spider-Man standing there with his hands at his side looking disappointed, which in a way was weird considering he wore a mask.

"Ohhh not you again!" He moaned. "And for the last time my name is Shocker!"

"Really," Spider-Man said jumping in the air and landing on a street lamp that lit up a small section of the road. After all, it was night time in New York; that's when all the mad men came out.

"Shocker was the best name you could come up with eh? Because it kind of sucks, along with your costume but we'll get to that later."

"Shut up!" He shouted and aimed his fists which had metal devices attached to them at the street lamp, a powerful shock wave shoot out of them and tore the street lamp in half; luckily Spider-Man jumped out the way in time with ease.

"Ok fine, well just work on changing your name." Spider-Man said continuing to mock him. "Now I was thinking about "The Trembler"!"

Shocker fired his vibro-shock units at Spider-Man again, growing more and more frustrated each time his missed.

"Or you could call yourself "Shaker", probably not a good idea to call yourself "The Vibrator" though because that sounds kind of rude; and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"I'm gunna hurt you so much you little Spider-Freak!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh please I've heard it all before, you people only say nice things to me in this job?" Spider-Man said jumping in front of Shocker and punching him in the face then jumping away again.

"Stay still!"

"A lot of angry people say that too, hey imagined if did, I would so be road kill by now." He fired a web at one of Shocker's vibro-shock units and pulled it off him. "Without these you're kind of powerless aren't you?"

"I am not powerless, I am strong, I am unbeatable, I am Shocker!"

Spider-Man just stared at him. "You're a ranting lunatic, get over yourself."

"Can't you just let me rob on bank, just one? Do you always have to be there?"

"Afraid so Herman, this is my town, I'm the sheriff here and you're not wanted." He punched him in face which caused Shocker to go flying backwards into a street lamp and knock him out cold.

Just then sirens could be heard and the familiar flash of blue and red lights invaded the night air.

"New York's finest…late as usual." He muttered to himself.

"Hands in the air Spider-Man, don't move or we'll open fire."

"You do know by me putting my hands in the air it involves me moving right?"

Spider-Man was positive at that point he heard one of the officers laughing. "Look I'm not hanging round, I'll let you guys take it from here…see you later!" He called out whilst firing a web line in the air and swinging off into the distance.

Origin Comics: Spider-Man

Bird of Prey

"Who ever came up with spring break is a genius." Peter said to himself whilst stretching in bed from having just woken up and realising you still have several days off. He looked at the clock, it read 10:32.

"Wow," He thought. "I slept good, long night of crime fighting so I deserved it. Poor Herman, maybe I should go easier on him in the future. I kind of bullied him in a way and I hate bullying…such a fine line of good and being a jerk."

"Peter!" A voice called out.

"Yes Aunt May, I'm up!" He replied knowing that she was going to ask him whether he was up or not.

"Are you going to be going out today?"

"Yeah, I think so why?"

"Because I'm going out with a few friends at mid-day, we're having a get together; I was just wondering if I needed the house key or not."

"I'd take them if I was you, just in case." He called back.

"Ok dear."

"Maybe I should go out," Peter thought. "Normal go out though, not as Spider-Man but as plain ol' Peter Parker. I could meet up with Harry, Gwen and MJ; yeah think I'll do that, first things first though; really got to stop talking to myself."

_OzCorp Industries _

Norman Osborn sat in his large office overlooking New York from his large window; everything in his office followed a "large" theme, large and ridiculously expensive. His doors opened and in walked a middle aged man that seemed to have aged quite badly.

"Mr. Toomes," Osborn begun. "Glad you could make it here."

"You've got a proposal for me." He said bluntly cutting out the pleasantries.

"Sharp, decisive and straight to the point, good; here's what I want from you Toomes. I want you to sabotage my rival company by any means necessary."

"Who's your rival?"

"Roxxon, they seem to be rolling in one to many military contracts; my weapons are far superior then theirs. Now Stark Industries Weapons Division is off the market I think it's time for OzCorp to prevail."

"I can hack their computer systems and cause a few set backs but,"

Norman stopped him. "I'm a weapons company Mr. Toomes; don't tell me you didn't think that I wasn't going to provide you with a weapon."

"What kind of weapon is it?"

"Something that will give you supreme power over anyone the uses it." Osborn smiled maliciously.

_Times Square_

"Why do I bother?" Spider-Man thought to himself. "Why oh why do I bother, all I did was turn on the television, news pops up and its all panic about a shoot out going on in the middle of Times Square between the police and a couple of robbers."

Spider-Man swung down to the group of robbers to which one of them spotted him and opened fire. Bullets sprayed everywhere and Spider-Man narrowly dodged it.

"Holy moley they've got Uzi's; this is going to be tricky."

Spider-Man jumped in the air again and fired two web lines at two of the robbers; he pulled it with great strength and they both crashed into each other; he than landed next to three of the other robbers, kicking the first in the stomach then punching him round the face, back flipping over to the second thug and landing between him and the third.

Spider-Man disarmed them both as well as ducking and diving to avoid punches however the second robber grabbed him from behind and restrained him whilst the third punched him in the gut several times.

"Heh," The third robber grunted. "Not so tough now are you bug boy?"

"I don't know about that." Spider-Man said. "After all, robbers that get there ass kicked say what." He said with speed.

"What?" He asked not properly hearing what had just been said.

Spider-Man then took this opportunity to kick the third robber round the face and slip out of the second robber grip and punch him round the back of the head.

Both men lay on the floor unconscious with the other three still sprawled out across the pavement.

"Spider-Man!" A voice called out.

"This can't be good." He thought.

A man wearing a dark blue suit and greyish hair run up to him. "My name's Captain George Stacy and you Spider-Man are a hard superhero to reach."

Spider-Man had been dreading this; he'd been trying to avoid him ever since he became Spider-Man. The reason was that Captain Stacy was Gwen Stacy's father and he'd met Peter before.

"He doesn't know who I am so just relax." Spider-Man said to himself.

"I wanted to thank you and also apologise to you."

"Huh?" Spider-Man blurted out in shock. "Great, he thought, first word he hears you say, well done."

"A few of my officers have been giving you a hard time it seems that all you're doing is good around here, so I'm sorry for that."

"Erm, thank you Captain."

"I don't see why we can't work together, however my natural police man instinct is still slightly suspicious of you; after all you're a man that wears red and blue tights, a mask and fights crime but I have been watching you and you seem to be doing a good job. Crime rates have lowered since you've been around."

"Well that's good to know, I –" Spider-Man was cut off by a rather large shadow that seemed to swoop over them and the fact that he felt a tingling feeling in the back of his neck, his Spider-Sense.

He and Captain Stacy looked up and saw what looked like a giant man-bird in the sky flying.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Spider-Man commented.

"Time to go to work." Stacy said heading back towards his police car.

Spider-Man fired a web line in the air and swung away trying to catch up with this bird-man. The closer he got he could see it better; the man was wearing some kind of dark green suit with wings. Spider-Man fired another web line and it attached itself to the mans leg.

"What exactly are you meant to be?" Spider-Man asked.

"My name is Vulture and you are none of my concern." He replied whist cutting the web line with his one of his wings.

Spider-Man fired several more webs and pulled himself back up to Vultures level so he was swinging beside him. "Look, I just want to know whether you're a good guy or not, if you are then great. We could work out a time share system of when we patrol over New York if not though, I'm going to have to stop you and put you behind bars."

Vulture carried on flying, paying no attention what so ever.

"Oh, giving me the old cold shoulder eh?"

"Shut up!" Vulture snapped and took a swipe at Spider-Man who just managed to dodge it and in return fire web into his eyes.

"I can't see!" Vulture panicked trying to rip it off.

"Yeah, it'll do that to you." Spider-Man said whilst firing a web line at him and flinging him into a nearby building.

Vulture managed to pull off the webbing and flew with great speed at Spider-Man; the two off them crashed through an office window and took out several chairs, desks and computers. The workers there ran from the room screaming.

"I'm not paying for this mess." Spider-Man joked whilst holding back Vulture.

"Me killing you will be an unexpected pleasure."

Spider-Man kicked Vulture off of him, picked up a chair and smashed it round his head.

"Argg!" He grunted in pain. "You superhero types are all the same; think you're better then everyone else, making lives like mine difficult."

"You're a crazy old bird-man bad guy, what do you expect?"

"I don't need this!" Vulture spat. "I have a job to do."

He ran at Spider-Man who jumped out of the way and webbed his wings to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere mister."

However Vultures wings were so much stronger then they looked, they simply struggled a bit then ripped through the webbing. He looked a Spider-Man and laughed then flew through the window. However Spider-Man wasn't giving up that easily, he ran and jumped through the window and landed on Vultures back.

"Get off me you pestilent bug!" He screamed and grabbed Spider-Man by his arm and leg and threw him to the ground with great speed.

Spider-Man fired a web line but not in enough time and he crashed into the roof of a taxi.

Vulture laughed and flew away to carry out the job that had been assigned to him,. People begun to crowd around Spider-Man on top of the crushed taxi roof.

"Oh my back." He moaned as he rolled off the roof and looked into the sky. "Great," He thought. "He's gone."

_Roxxon Industries_

Vulture crashed through the one of the many windows that belonged to Roxxon, inside was high tech looking machinery. Scientists all stared in shock at Vulture.

"You better start running." He said menacingly.

Just then a door to the room opened and in walked a man wearing a red and silver suit of armor and wings on his back but not nearly as big as Vultures, his mask had what looked like small horns and yellow bug eyes.

Vulture looked confused. "What are you?"

"Roxxon Industries security, codename "Beetle", we knew you were coming." He said in a cold metallic voice.

_Peter Parker's House_

"Totally got my ass handed to me in that fight," He said to himself. "I really wasn't expecting that Vulture guy to be that strong. Must be the suit, after all he looks about sixty odd, I bet Google is going to be filled with pictures of me getting thrown into a Taxi, then there's the comments, idiot people saying "oh I could do better then him, what an idiot, waste of space" and "we need more people like Captain America". Still, I know I shouldn't read them, it's not like there being forced on me, it's just that my curiosity gets the better of me and we all know that curiosity killed the cat. Just as well I'm not called Cat-Man."

Peter walked up stairs and into his room.

"Just as well Aunt May is out." He thought lifting up his clothing to reveal his costume underneath. Peter turned his back to the mirror. "Don't think my costume has been torn, which in a way is kind of amazing, plus that means no sewing for me tonight; I really do hate sewing."

Just then the phone begun to ring, he ran over to it and saw the name Gwen on the screen.

"Hi." He said picking up the phone.

"Hey Peter, it's me."

"Hi me." Peter said joking.

"What?"

"You said it's me, so I said hi me…anyway what did you ring for?" Peter slapped his forehead for his stupidness of trying to make a funny joke.

"Harry said that he's having a party tomorrow night and he's told a few people to pass the message on, invite as many people as he can; you know what Harry's like. Mr. Popular, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come along, MJ is going to be there, being Harry's girlfriend and all."

"I'll be there; we can mingle with the cool people and pretend we fit in." Peter laughed.

Gwen giggled. "Who knows, maybe even some of them will talk to us. It's being held at Club Zero and starts at eight o'clock. He's booked the whole club."

"The whole place?!" Peter exclaimed in surprise. "Wow, that's must have set him back quite a bit, then again this is Harry Osborn. He could probably buy the place."

"I'll see you there Peter, bye, bye." Gwen laughed.

"Bye." Peter said hanging up the phone. "A party eh? This could be the normal "getting out" I need."

_OsCorp Industries_

Norman Osborn opened up the doors to his office to see that his window, overlooking New York, was smashed and split in half. Standing in the middle of it was Vulture staring at Osborn like he was going to go for his throat.

"You're late." Osborn said calmly.

Vulture flew at Osborn and grabbed him by the neck slamming him against the wall. "They knew I was coming." He spat. "Roxxon knew, they had this security guy there that calls himself Beetle and he trounced me! His armour was far superior to mine, it had jet powered boots, lasers, bombs!"

"I'd put me down if I was you." Osborn warned half choking.

"Or what?! I should kill you for this, you didn't say that I'd get beaten up by their security guard, you didn't say I'd be humiliated by him!"

Just then several guards ran into the room aiming their guns at Vulture yelling that he was under arrest and to put Osborn down.

"This is your threat, bring in several guards to try and stop me!" Vulture laughed and threw Osborn across the room and into another wall. "Come on, I will take you on and then I'll deal with you Osborn!"

Vulture jumped at one of the security guards and threw him into several others then slashed another one of them across the chest with his wings.

"Toomes stop this!" Osborn called out. "I didn't know Roxxon knew about you, but I can help you get even with them, I can get the suit upgraded!"

Vulture stopped. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I still want Roxxon destroyed and you're still a valuable asset to me and my cause."

Vulture thought for a moment. "If you double cross me Osborn –"

"Please Mr. Toomes, what kind of business man would I be if I didn't keep my word?"

"Fine, what do you have in mind for these upgrades?"

"Well," Osborn smiled. "It just so happens that I've been developing technology for this suit for a very long time now."

_Several Hours Later_

_Rooftops of New York_

"Here, Vulture, Vulture, Vulture, Vulture….Come on, out you come." Spider-Man called out whilst swinging above the city. "Can't believe I'm doing this." He thought. "I've got to find him though; he was strong, angry and smelt like Old Spice. Who knows how much trouble he could cause, and then if something bad happened I'd blame myself for like…ever. It really is a vicious circle being a super hero, still; you've got to love the respect and the feeling of joy when you save someone's life or stop a criminal. Then the police come and…try to shoot you, then random people in the street shout at you, people on Youtube leave rude comments about you…man, being a super hero sucks! You know, I'm not going to just conveniently bump into Vulture like this, I mean that kind of thing only ever happens in the movies or…"

Spider-Man landed on a roof top and looked around.

"Dammit," He thought. "Was kind of hoping that mid sentence he'd appear...ohh I suck at this! I'm so lame, how hard can it be to track down a guy in a big Vulture costume?"

On street level several police cars were all speeding off up the road dodging traffic.

"Well that looks interesting." Spider-Man said after having his curiosity peaked.

He swung down to the Police cars below and landed on the roof of one and peered in.

"Well, well, well, Captain Stacy; we've got to stop meeting like this."

Stacy jumped slightly but still kept control of the car. "Spider-Man, what are you doing here?"

"Big flashing red and blue lights, my favourite colours after all; I couldn't resist it. So what's the emergency about?"

"Someone who's called themselves the Vulture has broken into Roxxon and is kicking up a fuss. Apparently he's destroying their machinery, their experiments, everything."

"Vulture's attacking Roxxon, why?" Spider-Man asked.

"You know who this guy is?"

"Kind of, I smacked him around a bit, he smacked me around; we didn't really get a chance to exchange details."

"I'm guessing after getting the information you need, you're now going to go to Roxxon, fight the bad guys and by the time I get there you'll have saved the day."

Spider-Man laughed. "Captain Stacy you know me too well, I'll see you there."

Spider-Man back flipped off the car and fired a web line at a street lamp, spun round several times and flung himself into the air. "I really hope I'm not too late to catch him."

_Roxxon_

Vulture flew around the large lab destroying everything he could. "Where are you Beetle, come and face me! I'm ready for you this time!"

A red laser hit Vulture in the back. He spun round and saw Beetle hovering in mid air.

"There you are." Vulture hissed. "I'll teach you to make the Vulture look foolish!"

"Well it's not really that hard is it?" A voice said.

The two of them looked round and saw Spider-Man leaning against the window. "Now that is a cool suit." He said pointing at Beetle. "It's like a cross between Iron Man and something out of Star Trek, so very cool and I'm glad that you're fighting Vulture, it's nice to have another hero arou-heyyy!" He exclaimed having just dodged laser fire from Beetle.

"You talk far too much." Beetle said.

"Why does everyone have to be bad guys lately?"

"I will kill both of you!" Vulture shouted aiming his fists at them both and firing small but razor sharp darts.

"Hey, hey, hey; you could poke someone's eye out with that or worse…tear my costume. Do you have any idea how hard it is to make these, not like I buy them off E-Bay you know?!"

Beetle flew at Spider-Man and went to punch him; Spider-Man jumped out of the way but felt his leg get grabbed by Vulture who threw him to the ground. Spider-Man fired two web lines at Vulture and pulled himself back into the air and punched Vulture round the face several times 'till he hit a wall and got webbed up against it.

"Now you stay there like a good…old man bird while I deal with…hey where'd he go?"

Spider-Man then felt his Spider-Sense go off and jumped out of the way of Beetle who was millimetres away from slicing him with the blades that came out of his wrists.

"Wow, now that was too close for comfort."

Beetle swung his blades at Spider-Man several times and each time either missed or was dodged. Spider-Man grabbed one of the blades and ripped it from his armour.

"I think you need your toys confiscated from you, actually I think you need a licence for these."

"Irritating creature." Beetle said coldly.

"Yeah well you're not so great yourself, trying to slash away at me and all. You could hurt my feelings doing that."

"I'm trying to do more than hurt your feelings."

Spider-Man back flipped off the ceiling and fired a web at his leg and pulled causing Beetle to lose altitude and control.

"Oh my, did you just try and make a funny?"

Beetle wildly fired his laser weapon around the room creating even more damage then Vulture did. Spider-Man fell to the ground trying to dodge it and then Beetle landed on his chest with great force.

"OW!" He yelled. "Bang goes a rib…or two!"

Beetle held Spider-Man's head to the floor and aimed his blade at his throat but only to be knocked off by Vulture.

"No, Spider-Man is mine; I will kill him and you!" He yelled.

"Vulture just saved me?" Spidey thought slightly confused. "That's kind of embarrassing but at the same time I'm really grateful and could hug him. We shall never speak of this again."

Vulture flew at Beetle and slashed away at him with his wings, intent on damaging his suit.

"No!" Beetle gasped.

Vulture grabbed his head pulled out a small circular device from his back and stuck it on Beetle then threw him out of the window with vast effort. Spider-Man looked up and saw Beetle fly into the distance then explode into a small flame.

"No!" He shouted out.

"Time for you to die now!" Vulture cackled.

"You killed him!"

"Oh very observant hero, after our last battle I decided to upgrade a little."

"You still killed someone which means I now have to put an end to this; you're going to jail Vulture."

"Try and stop me."

Spider-Man jumped at Vulture the same time as firing a web line at a nearby desk and throwing it at the villain which henit smashed over his back. Vulture swooped at Spider-Man and grabbed him by the neck but Spidey punched him and elbowed him then jumped on his back and pulled on his wings as if he was driving him.

"What are you doing?!" Vulture shouted in anger.

"Taking control." Spider-Man said but Vulture had other plans and spun round causing Spider-Man to smash into the wall.

"Back seat driver!" Vulture laughed and went to grab a bomb from behind his back but nothing was there.

"Looking for these?" Spider-Man asked holding three of them between his fingers.

"Oh no!" He said.

"Now I'm guessing from us fighting that your suit is even stronger than last time and it would be kind of stupid if your own weapons could blow it up, but I bet they can damage parts of it like…oh I don't know…your wings."

Spider-Man jumped at Vulture dodging him firing his razor darts and mad flailing of his wings and planted one of the bombs on each wing then jumped off just as they exploded.

"No!" Vulture cried out. "My wings, my beautiful wings!"

"Yeah they all say that…actually they don't, come to think of it they never say that."

Vulture fell to the floor with a crash.

"It's over now, time to –" Spider-Man was cut off by his Spider-Sense tingling and the fact a large van came crashing through the wall.

Several men dressed all in black with guns got out and hauled Vulture into the van.

"Hey what are you doing?" Spider-Man objected but got bullets sprayed at him.

The van then drove off out of the building and crashed through the barricade of Police cars. Spider-Man swung after it with speed.

"What the hell is this all that about, guys dressed in all black, heavily armed and a big van, it's like the FBI in the movies; then again it could be someone from Roxxon. Vulture did smash the place and kill Beetle."

Just then the back on the van door opened and Vulture was thrown out, he rolled across the road violently. Spider-Man swung down and landed next to him.

"Oh my god, Vulture can you hear me?"

There was no response, he was bruised and beaten. His face was cut up and his Vulture suit had massive dents in it.

"Did those guys just do this to you?" Spider-Man asked but he was out cold. Police sirens begun to get closer and Spider-Man took this as his cue to leave.

_Peter Parker House_

Peter opened the door and trudged inside.

"Peter is that you?" Aunt May called out.

"Yeah." He replied walking into the front room where she was watching the television.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine, kind of busy."

"I called you but you left your mobile here, I didn't know whether you wanted dinner or not so I left you some in the oven. I don't mind you going out, not 'till to late mind you but it would be nice if you could ring and say whether you're having dinner or not."

"Sorry Aunt May." He said solemnly.

"Are you ok Peter?" She enquired. "You seem kind of down in the dumps."

"Just a long day really, do you mind if I take my dinner up into my room?"

Aunt May thought for a while then smiled. "Ok, just this once; but I don't want you leaving it up there afterwards. I've seen food you've left there and it's started to grow it own ecosystem."

"That was only once, and it's was part of a project."

She smiled. "What was that? See how long it takes 'till a ham sandwich grows legs and runs off?"

Peter laughed. "I'll bring the plate down when I'm finished, night Aunt May."

"Night honey." She said.

Peter took out his dinner from the oven, grabbed a knife and fork and headed upstairs to his room; a place where he could finally relax.

_OsCorp Industries_

One of the men that had kidnapped Vulture earlier on was standing in Osborn's office.

"It's done sir, we did what you said."

"Good." Osborn smiled. "Mr. Toomes needs to learn his place; he doesn't get to threaten and fail me twice and expect to walk away."

"After what we did he shouldn't be walking anytime soon. One thing though, Spider-Man was there."

"Spider-Man should not be underestimated; he could prove to be a troublesome enemy. I'll keep my eye on him and if he interferes with my work then I'll be calling on your services again."

"Yes sir." The man nodded and left the room.

Osborn looked out of his window that had been replaced along with most of his furniture.

"This is the beginning of something huge, something that no one has ever seen the likes of before." He spun round and pressed a button on his desk and spoke in to the microphone. "Prepare the phase two of Oz Drug."

"Yes sir." A voice replied.

Norman simply smiled full of genius intent, evil genius that is.


	2. The Dark Side of Business

"An out of control speed train carrying about seventy people has zoomed past several stations and in a minute is going to ran out of track, crash, and kill whoever is on board and those below at street level." Spider-Man summed up. "Now, either the brakes aren't working, the accelerator is jammed on…well accelerate or the driver has fallen asleep or is unconscious, just another day in the life of your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man!"

He ran across the roof and flipped onto the train's windscreen and punched it once to which it shattered. He climbed in to see a man in a suit cowering in the corner.

"You're not the driver are you?"

"N…no." He stuttered. "I'm here because of that." He said pointing to the train's console.

Spider-Man looked at it then realised. "Hey is this the new Train Control System I've read about, they're supposed to be installing these on every train. Its means that train drivers are no longer needed which is a bit of a shame but the tech in this is really clever, I'm guessing you're here to "grade" it. Although by the looks of things it's probably failed because this train is going way too fast. Don't get me wrong though I love the idea of the Train Control System it's just that I've seen Terminator and the Matrix several times and you know it's the whole machines taking over thing–"

"Stop talking for God sakes and save us!" The man yelled out in fear.

"Oh right, yeah sorry." Spider-Man looked on the control panel and saw a red switch saying override. He pressed it but nothing happened.

"Looks like I'm going to have to stop this the old fashioned and painful way." He punched the control system as hard as he could and smashed through it pulling out several wires which sparked and made frazzling noises. The trains wheels begun to lock up and it slowly grounded to a halt with thankfully everyone on board still alive.

"Ouch!" Spider-Man said grabbing his hand in pain.

The man in the suit stood up and smoothed himself out as if nothing happened; he cleared his voice and said. "You owe us a new Train Control System Spider-Man!"

"Yeah well you owe me your life," He looked at his frazzled hand. "And a new glove and web shooters."

Origin Comics: Spider-Man

The Dark Side of Business

_Peter Parkers House_

"Some people are just plain rude." Peter said to himself half in his Spider-Man costume looking for a spare glove. "I saved that guy from his whacked out computer system and what do I get in return? Him moaning that I owe him a new console, I know I have a glove here somewhere." He searched in all the draws and cupboards in his room but couldn't find it. Then he spotted something sticking out from behind his computer. Peter pulled it out and it was his spare right and left glove.

"I knew it was here somewhere, my web shooter has…melted…a little, but it still works, plus I really don't have a spares of them. Well, time to suit up and start patrolling New York again. It would probably be a good idea to try and find out a bit more about Roxxon after what they did to Vulture."

"Peter, is that you up here. I thought you went out." Aunt May called out whilst opening the door at the same time.

She walked into the room and looked around at the typical teenage mess that cluttered it, but no Peter. "Could have sworn I heard someone, old age must really be kicking in." She said to herself and left.

Peter jumped down from the ceiling. "Wow." He thought. "I think that has been one of the closest shaves I've had so far."

_OsCorp Industries_

Norman Osborn was a many things that were up for debate, but a man of vision was definite. He would see potential where others could not and profit where none would even dream possible, but what he saw here was change. Change on a huge scale, something that could tip the balance of war, the world even and its name was the Oz Drug.

Whoever took this drug would be turned into a super solider much like the formula used for Captain America back in World War Two. Their strength would be increased as well as their speed, agility and even their mind. However something like this was not intended to be made by nature, so she would get her own back via some of the hideous side effects, death being the main one.

"Doctor Stern," Osborn said walking down the stairs and into the lab. "How is the Oz Drug coming along?"

"Well, it seems that we've managed to whittle down the number of side effects."

Osborn sighed in slight frustration but still tried to keep his cool. "Ok, what are they?"

"Instant death after inoculation and madness." Doctor Stern said.

"Madness?" Osborn questioned.

"As you know we've been testing on animals despite that being illegal and –"

"Get to the point Doctor." Osborn said menacingly.

"We tested it on all of the animals and they've all expressed aggressive behaviour, it's seems the higher the test subjects intelligence the more mentally unstable they become, their brain power is increased but to a dangerous point."

Osborn looked at the chemicals in the beakers on the table. "It's a fine line between a genius and a madman." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that sir?" Doctor Stern asked.

"Can you cut out these side effects?"

"The "death" side effect will remain I'm afraid. It seems that only a certain type of biological chemical make up will accept the drug but the madness could be stopped if brain power wasn't increased as much."

"Go back to my notes then and tamper with it, but only slightly do you hear me? I don't want to find out that because of a mistake we end up with a pile of dead animals, understand?"

"Yes sir, perfectly."

Osborn exited the lab and for a moment was taken by surprise of the fact that his son was waiting outside.

"Shocked to see me?" Harry said.

Osborn smiled. "I didn't think that one of the "cool" kids would hang around here."

"Yeah I have style," Harry said looking at his fashionable clothes. "I have popular friends and bags of money, doesn't mean I don't find the stuff you do kind of interesting. I know Peter finds it completely amazing and thinks you're a genius."

"That's because I am Harry." Osborn smiled, when he said this it wasn't smugly though, It was because of the fact that he was. "How is Peter by the way, haven't seen him since that field trip when one of my spider's bit him."

"He's fine, I thought I'd just stop by seen as I missed you this morning and tell you I'm going to a party tonight from eight till…when ever it finishes."

"Who's party?" Osborn asked walking back to his office with Harry in tow.

"Mine, thought it would be fun. Meet up with everyone before school starts again."

"And to show off your money?"

"No." Harry snapped feeling offended. "I just want to have fun that's all."

"Harold Theopolis Osborn don't you dare lie to me, I know how your mind works; I raised you after your mother abandoned you."

"It's not about money dad! I just want to have a good time with my friends."

Osborn spun round and faced Harry. "They are not your true friends; they are only interested because you are rich."

"What about MJ, Peter and Gwen then? They've been my friends forever; Peter has been my friend since pre-school, Mary Jane has been my friend since the second grade and my girlfriend for a month and a half and Gwen has been my friend since third grade."

Osborn grabbed Harry's arms and pushed him against the wall. "People in this world are not as empty headed as you, they don't just believe in being "friends", they see a profit in there and when your back is turned they will pounce."

"MJ, Peter and Gwen wouldn't betray me." Harry protested.

"Maybe, maybe not; but it's the truth Harry and its best you learn it now then when you're in a gutter somewhere scentless, it's the dark side of business."

"Whatever." Harry said pushing his father away and heading towards the lift.

"I'm doing this for you Harry," Osborn called out. "You're my heir and my only son; I'm simply looking out for you."

_Rooftops of New York_

"I really should start up a to-do list or something; I'm always getting the feeling that I've forgotten something. Kind of like that dream I had the other day where I was swinging round only in my mask and underwear; now that was scary." Spider-Man thought to himself. "Anyway enough reminiscing of my troubled nightmares (which a psychiatrist would have a field day with), I need to head over to Roxxon. It should be closed down after the attack with Vulture so it should make my snooping around easier. Probably would be smarter if I left it 'till the night but I happen to have a party to go to."

Spider-Man went to fire a web line but nothing came out, he tried again but still nothing came out and being caught off guard by this he slammed into a large and very solid bill board.

"Ohhrrgg!" He grumbled in pain. "Great, looks like my web shooter isn't fine." He tried firing a web again and this time it worked. "Typical, this wouldn't happen if it was organic or something."

He looked up at the bill board. "Well thank you…Daily Bugle, for putting your large and solid advertisement right here oh –" He said noticing what it said. "Pictures of Spider-Man wanted. I'm a photographer, a good one too according to my principle."

He swung off once again towards Roxxon. "I don't know if I could juggle a job, Spider-Man and being at school. I could go freelance mind you, the money would certainly help. It's not like we're poor but Aunt May could do with a bit of help with the bills, I've seen a couple of them and the prices are high. After all it's not like Uncle Ben is around to help anymore." He sighed. "I miss him so much, I wonder if he'd be proud of me? I hope he would." His Spider-Sense snapped him out of his day dream as well as the sound of a train's horn.

Spider-Man pulled on his web line and managed to flip over the oncoming train and land on a near by building. "I have really got to pay attention more."

_A Short While Later_

_Roxxon_

Spider-Man landed inside the building through the window that had been smashed last night, he looked around and saw the damage that had been done. "Time for a bit of classic Scooby-Doo snooping."

He walked up to the door and pushed it open and set an alarm off. "Well that lasted long didn't it?"

Spider-Man turned round and bumped into Beetle whose armour was still damaged. "You're alive?!" He exclaimed in shock.

Beetle grabbed Spider-Man by the neck and threw him through the door and into a long white hall that looked like it stretched on both ways forever. Beetle flew out and towards Spider-Man who jumped out the way.

"How are you still alive?! I saw you blow up, from a distance."

Beetle didn't reply, but simply fired his lasers at Spider-Man who bounced around the hallway dodging them.

"Strong silent type eh?" Spidey said deciding to crack a few jokes. "You must be a hit with the ladies."

Beetle flew at him again slashing away with one of his blades. Spider-Man shot a ball of web in his face his face however this didn't seem to stop him. Spider-Man then jumped on his back and pulled on his wings which only caused them to fly in circles. Beetle grabbed him and threw him through another door but Spider-Man fired two webs at the wall and pulled on them sharply causing him to be catapulted forwards, crash into Beetle and into another room filled with computers.

"Cool!" He mused. "Look's like I found your room full of secrets, and by that I mean your archive room."

Beetle went to fire his laser again.

"Oh no, no, no, we can't have you trashing the place again can we, what would your employers say anyway?" Spider-Man said firing webbing at both of his hands then running up and taking a flying kick him. Beetle crashed into a wall and fell to the ground but picked himself up once more.

"Oh come on!" Spider-Man moaned. "What are you, indestructible, you just keep getting up; wait? Are you even human in there?"

Beetle slowly walked towards Spider-Man and swung his fists at him, Spidey ducked and dived out of the way kicking him in the process. He jumped in the air high kicked Beetle into the wall once more and this time he stayed down.

"Phew." Spider-Man said exhausted. "I thought that one was going to go on forever."

He walked over to one of the computers and switched it on, several seconds later it had loaded up, he clicked on several files but most of them required a password to access them. One thing was consistent though, the files kept mentioning someone called The Kingpin. Spider-Man decided he'd been there for long enough and decided to leave before Beetle woke up again.

However the whole time he was being watched via the security cameras that were well hidden throughout the building. A large man in his office was watching what was happening on his Laptop and begun to type something into it.

Just as Spider-Man walked out of the room he heard a whirring noise, he turned round and saw that Beetle was once again standing up and shaking slightly.

"Well that can't be good." Spider-Man mumbled.

Beetle pressed several buttons on his wrist and said. "Self destruct initiated."

Spider-Man felt that all too familiar tingling feeling in the back of his head except this time it was more of a thumping then tingling. Spider-Man took this as his cue to leave and he ran out of the door but Beetle self-destructed and a large blast flung Spider-Man up the hall.

A large piece of ceiling narrowly missed falling on him as he spun out of the way. He picked himself up as several of the walls begun to cave in, Spider-Man fired a web line and pulled himself through another door and swung out of the large hole in the windows and off onto a nearby rooftop.

"Some one seriously didn't want me snooping through their files." He coughed trying to catch his breath. "Someone with the power to make Beetle explode, guess my suspicions were right; he's was a robot, but who built him and why was I almost blown to pieces…again?"

_Shopping Centre Food Court_

"Harry what's wrong?" Mary Jane asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Well it must be something because you've been down since you picked me up." She said eating her chips.

"It's just my Dad being an ass again."

"What did he say?"

"He said that," Harry looked MJ smiled. "It's doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does otherwise you wouldn't be so grumpy, come on. You know you can tell me." She said holding his hand.

"My Dad said that my friends aren't my friends and that they're all hanging round with me just because I have money."

"And what do you think about that?"

Harry huffed. "I think it's a load of bull, I can understand how some people would but not you guys. Not you, Peter and Gwen; no way."

"I'm sure he's just looking out for you in his own…way."

"By own way you mean being a total jack ass?"

Mary smiled. "I'd never stab you in the back and run away with your money Harry, I love you for who you are."

Harry lent forward and kissed her. "So you still up for the party tonight."

"Definitely, never missed a party in my life; not going to start now."

_OzCorp Industries_

Norman Osborn once again sat in office but this time he was talking to someone via his Laptop.

"I assure you the Oz Drug will be ready in time." Osborn promised.

"For your sake it had better be, promises where made and I expect them to be kept; especially as I'm funding your project Osborn."

"I just need a little more time to work out the side effects then the first batch will be shipped to you and the rest will be sold to the military and we'll split the profits fifty/fifty."

"Remember Osborn that no one tries to betray The Kingpin of Crime."

"I had no intention of –" Osborn begun but was cut off.

"I am simply warning you not to betray me, after all the only way you can earn respect around here is by invoking fear, so consider yourself invoked." The transmission ended and Osborn was left looking at a blank Laptop screen.

"He may threaten me," He said to himself. "But that doesn't mean I have to fear him, there are far worse things out there than him." He pressed a button on his desk. "Doctor Stern?"

"Yes sir?" A quivering voice answered.

"How long until the Oz Drug can be shipped out?"

"I…I couldn't possibly say, I'm still tampering with the original formula to lower the chance of –"

"How long?!" Osborn shouted in anger.

"It's impossible to say sir, without human test subjects we can't know the full extent of the Oz Drug and –"

"What did you say?"

"I said that without human test subjects we can't know the full extent of the Oz Drug but it's really too dangerous for humans."

"Sometimes you have to bend the rules to succeed Doctor Stern."

"But this isn't bending it's breaking them, we're not allowed to –"

"Then we'll drag homeless people off the street, runaways too; people that won't be missed, do it and do it now!"

Doctor Stern sighed. "Yes sir."

_NYPD Headquarters _

_Captain Stacy's Office_

There was a knock on the window which made the Captain jump slightly, he looked round and saw Spider-Man there, waving. He opened up the window and smiled.

"Hi." Spider-Man said.

"You know there was an explosion at Roxxon a short while ago; I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?"

"Ermmm…" He said rubbing the back of his head. "What gave it away?"

"You smell singed." He said sitting back down at his desk.

"Oh," Spidey said sniffing his costume. "Anyway I came here for a good reason other than to stink out your office."

"What was that?"

"You don't know anyone by the name of The Kingpin do you?"

Captain Stacy sat up in his chair and gave Spider-Man a serious look.

"I really don't like that look."

"The Kingpin of Crime is his full title, no one knows his real identity but he's been around for a while now. No one's really sure whether he's a myth to scare people or real, apparently his owns all the crime in New York. If anything happens then it goes through him first which means he has everyone scared stiff. How do you know about him?"

"Well," Spider-Man started. "After the whole Roxxon thing last night I decided to pay them a visit and try and find out a bit about them."

"By breaking into their labs?"

"Yeah." Spider-Man said, starting to regret his visit here. "I needed to now why Vulture was attacking them and why they had this uber powerful security guy Beetle there. But I got attacked by Beetle; put the beat down on him did a little digging and the name Kingpin kept popping up on what files I could open. I think he owns part of the company. Then of course Beetle got back up again and self destructed."

"He self destructed?"

"Yeah, he was a robot that went boom on me."

"If this Kingpin character is real then he should be able to be traced Roxxon." The Captain said thinking hard.

"I was thinking along the lines of paying him a visit and telling him that New York has a protector now."

"No!" Captain Stacy snapped. "Under no circumstances are you to go and find him."

"Why not?"

"Because if he is a real person than he's extremely dangerous, you have no idea what you'd be going up against."

"How bad can it be; I've seen the Godfather movies so I know what to expect." Spidey joked.

Stacy sighed. "I can't stop you Spider-Man, but I can warn you and give you advice, be careful when talking to him. Don't let anything you say compromise you, don't turn your back on him and don't underestimate him."

"You make him sound like some kind of monster, look thank you for your concern Captain but I'm sure I'll be fine." Spider-Man said jumping out of the window and swinging down the street.

_OzCorp Industries_

Once again The Kingpin was talking to Osborn checking up on the Oz Drug.

"I keep telling you Kingpin, the Oz Drug isn't something that will be created within a couple of hours. We've been working on it for months. I will contact you when it is ready until then stop calling here."

"Remember your place Osborn." He warned him.

"If you keep calling then I can't work and it delays the drug even further."

"My intentions were not about the drug, I was going to warn you."

"Of what?" Osborn asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Of Spider-Man, I caught him snooping around one of my companies and looking at several files. The important ones are password locked but he would have found out enough, naming me as the majority shareholder."

"So how does this affect me?"

"If Spider-Man digs deep enough he will find out about our shady dealings and that wouldn't be healthy for you and your company."

Osborn sighed. "In that case Spider-Man needs to be stopped."

"I thought it only fair to warn you Osborn, I will deal with the hero and you focus on the drug, I must have it soon."

_Rooftops of New York_

The night was starting to roll in and Spider-Man had had no luck whatsoever in finding out who The Kingpin was, it seemed that he had everybody scared in this city.

"I've been at this for hours," He thought to himself. "Finding every low life and trying to threaten them for information, which I really suck at by the way. There is no way that this Kingpin has everyone scared stiff, how bad can he be? A three headed fire breathing dragon, because that's the feeling I'm getting at the moment."

A siren shook Spider-Man out of his daydream; he looked down to the street and saw a police car chasing a van, shots were being fired. Spider-Man let go of his web line and dived down to street level where he landed slap bang on the roof of the van.

"What the hell was that?" One of the robbers asked.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get out of here and give half of this to Kingpin like we all agreed."

"Hi ya guys," Spider-Man said poking his head through the open window. "Couldn't help but overhearing that you know about the Kingpin, which is kind of funny because I really need to find him."

"What the…? Kill him!" One of the robbers shouted.

However Spider-Man was one step ahead and pulled the shotguns out of the second and third robbers hands and threw them out the window. "You know that hurt my feelings."

He then flipped over to the other side of the van and grabbed the steering wheel. "I think it's time that your little joy ride comes to an end don't you?"

Spider-Man turned the wheel hard causing the van to skid and then turn over on its side and eventually come to a halt. Spider-Man pulled the robbers out and threw them in to the air and fired several web lines which created a large spider's web between two lamp posts, all three of the robbers were now stuck on it like flies.

"Now I need to know where The Kingpin is, who's going to be the first to tell me?"

"We aint telling you anything man, do you know what he'd do to us?"

"First off you're going to prison, you'll be safe in there. Secondly…" Spider-Man was going to say something else but he'd had an idea of a way to get information. "Do you know what I am?" He asked.

"Err…a Spider-Man?" One of them said slightly confused.

"That's right, Spider being bold part. Now, I have just chased you across the streets, caught you and now you are in my web unable to move…you do know what happens next right?"

"What's he talking about?" One of them said.

"Don't you remember that day we didn't go to school and we stayed in the playground all day?" The other robber said explaining. "And we saw that spider catch a fly in it's web."

He thought for a moment then his eyes widened in panic and fear. "Kingpin is in Fisk Towers, y…you'll find him there, just please don't eat us!!" He cried out.

"See that wasn't so difficult was it…wait a minute, Fisk Towers. As in Wilson Fisk, the business man, well what do you know?" Spider-Man said swinging off into the night sky. "I think it's time I pay this Kingpin a visit." A beeping sound cut him off; he pulled his glove down and looked at his watch whilst slowly starting to fall towards the ground. "Maybe I'll visit him tomorrow." He said firing another web line. "After all I've got a party to go to."

_Fisk Tower_

The Kingpin of Crime, a.k.a. Wilson Fisk sat in his chair thinking, thinking about how he was going to deal with Spider-Man; completely oblivious to the fact that his enemy would be paying him a visit very soon. He also pondered the thought of getting his hands on the Oz Drug once it was ready. Soon he would be the most powerful man in New York and once that happened it wouldn't be long until he was the most powerful and feared man in America.


End file.
